


I can't take this anymore

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, I can't take this anymore, Insecure Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, One-Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Arthur forced himself to take a breath, he felt like kicking himself or run until he hit a wall hard. He gently grabbed Merlin's hand, he made sure to keep his touch light and give Merlin space if he wanted to pull away.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I can't take this anymore

Merlin paced inside Arthur’s chambers, well their chambers. But the last few weeks it felt more and more like he was just a burden to the king.

He sank down to the floor with a sigh. He should have known better than to think that he would have been good enough for Arthur. Merlin bit the inside of his lip as he felt tears burning at his eyes.

He understands that Arthur is busy and that it takes a lot to rule the kingdom, but when they do see each other was Arthur cold against him. Too busy to even properly greet in the morning.

Merlin could hear footsteps getting closer to the door, he pushed himself upright even though he kept his chin against his chest. He could feel faint tremors running down his arms and he wised that he could be as unaffected by this as Arthur.

But he wanted to know what he did wrong?

Arthur easily pushed the door open, his hand was full with documents he had to go over, his mind was still slightly on the race from the meeting and at the moment he just wanted to bang his head against a wall.

He stopped when he saw Merlin, he could easily read the sadness in his face and how tens he was. Arthur dropped the documents on the table before he walked to Merlin.

He gently put his hand against Merlin’s shoulder, but a flinch was all he got. He immediately dropped his hand.

Arthur could feel the worry stirring in his stomach. “Merls?” He kept his voice low.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, this was the closet they were in weeks and he didn’t know how to handle it.

Arthur stepped slightly forward but he kept his hands away from Merlin at the moment. “Merls, talk to me please?”

“I can’t take this anymore. Are you mad at me?” Merlin could hear his voice wobble a bit and he couldn’t but help and hate himself, the last thing he wanted to do was show weakness.

Arthur took a slight step back. “No, why on earth would you think that?” His voice was slightly raised.

Without a thought, Merlin’s hand went to his eye where tears were burning them. He could feel a shudder running through him.

“Ever since that princess where here, you are distracted and even more busy than usually. When I see you, you barley acknowledge me, it is just a glare or a stern word.” Merlin couldn’t stop the tears from falling even if he tried.

“What changed Arthur?” Merlin brushed the tears away, he could feel the anger building again.

Arthur felt like he was just suckered punched. He was silent but at the same time, he just wanted to pull Merlin into a hug and hold him close.

“I’m sorry Merls. I’m so sorry.” Arthur’s voice was rough as he looked at Merlin.

“D-don’t tell me you are sorry, I want to kno…” Merlin broke off, pressing his fist against his mouth. This wasn’t fair.

Arthur forced himself to take a breath, he felt like kicking himself or run until he hit a wall hard. He gently grabbed Merlin’s hand, he made sure to keep his touch light and give Merlin space if he wanted to pull away.

With some manoeuvring, he pulled Merlin to a chair, with gentle words he got him to sit down. Arthur crouch down in front of Merlin.

“I’m truly sorry Merls. It wasn’t my intentions to hurt you. I should have made time to spend with you, not just trying to rule Camelot.” Arthur gently rubbed his thumb against Merlin’s hand.

“S-so y-you do-don’t want to break up with me?” The words were hard to hear as it came out between sobs.

“Never Merls, I am the man I am because of you, you keep me on the right path even when I am sure that you wish that you can strangle me and be done with it. I love you.” Arthur breathes the last part out.

Merlin almost fell onto Arthur when he said it. He felt the safe feeling he normally had was still tempered down but he was still good enough for Arthur and that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you thought of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
